


Wrecked

by helena_s_renn



Category: Def Leppard, Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Instagram, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Somehow the pristine, more sexless presentation made him all the more desirable.
Relationships: Joe Elliott (Def Leppard)/Josh Kiszka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> *Very late crosspost from RF - originally posted there on 11 Oct 2019.  
> *Follow-up ficlet to "If You're Alone Tonight"  
> *Fully aware and fully acknowledging the level of objectification here. Sorry not sorry. This isn't even remotely real.  
> *I know it's "mobile" in the UK. It just doesn't have the same... ring to me, being from elsewhere, as "phone".  
> *No disrespect is ever intended toward any member of DL, GVF, or their friends/families - only deepest admiration.

-October 2019

He had his phone in one hand. App open. With the other, he gave in to temptation, unzipped his jeans and took out his cock, which, unfettered, leapt into the tunnel of his curled fingers. Every show got him going but this one had taken his base reaction to a new - or perhaps old, former - level.

The angelic persona in white and gold that graced the small screen did what any celestial creation would: sing praises to a higher power, a higher calling, celebrating with every cell of his being. Joe didn't know if his little love had some sort of god complex or thought he was the next big thing in the history of rock'n'roll, and he didn't care. It was enthralling; the presentation made him hard, juices unthawed from sluggish to sharp and quick-running. Admiration combined with the weary lust he could still summon with the most special of men in his sights. 

Unlike the burgundy get-up of a few weeks prior, this one kept Josh's usually obvious male bits tucked up nice and tidy. Somehow the pristine, more sexless presentation made him all the more desirable. One could focus more on the contrasts, tanned arms against the blinding white. Narrow waist and the shadow of a hipbone. Bare feet. A fist gripping a mike so hard. Joe slowly peeled down his foreskin, picturing that snowy second skin rolling down as it dropped from Josh's tight little body, maybe catching on his ass or an erection revealed, saved for Joe alone, and then away.

The miniaturized figure moved unceasing on the screen beating his multi-colour ribbon-festooned tambourine against his hand. So familiar, they each did their dance in time. Jumping, almost flying, just pumping his body to the music the young man embodied sex and joy, energy and life. When the camera closed in on Josh's shining face, mouth opened wide, lips and tongue adjusting to force a greater range and volume, Joe pictured it there, just there, surrounding him with wet heat and pulling his essence from him in quick bursts. The invisible but audible and in that, tactile waves of thrumming sound took them both over. Speeding his hand, he groaned and ruined another phone. 

Third one this month.


End file.
